Kuroshitsuji Bawang Merah Bawang Putih
by leebyoo
Summary: Ciel anak malang, setelah ayahnya meninggal dia harus melayani ibunya dan kakak tirinya, sampai..  OOC, garing, dan cacat .. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE  END   mind to RnR? :
1. Chapter 1

Fic perdana saya .. Eh, ga juga sih .. Yang bener mah fic kedua saya, gara-gara acc lama ga bisa kebuka .. Saya lupa passwordnya =.='

Ok, mengusung tema Bawang merah Bawang Putih, cerita daerah dari mana asalnya saya ga tau, saya nyoba buat fic tentang bawang-bawangan :)

Eh, iya .. Tentang Bawang Merah Bawang putih, makasih ralatnya.

Kesalahan penulisan kata, nama orang, kurang huruf, mohon maklum, saya hanya manusia biasa, yang tak sempurna *plaak

Soooo .. Cekidot Xp

Di sebuah desa yang tentram nan indah, di sebelah timur yang dalam, sangaaaat dalam, di sebuah manor besaaaaar *author ngerentangin tangan sampe nyikut smua reader :p* hiduplah Bawang Merah a.k.a Grell Stutclif dan Bawang Putih a.k.a Ciel Phantomhive.

Mereka tinggal dengan ibu tiri Bawang Putih, Madam Red. ayah Bawang Putih, Sebastian, sudah lama meninggal *maap bang Sebby, saya juga ga tega nulis kamu meninggal kok, jadi jangan arahin garpunya ke saya.. Ampuuun baang.. *

Suatu hari, Ciel yang sedang ngangon kambing di depan rumahnya *kita ubah dikit crita Bawang Merah Bawang Putih, scara dudul ini ga apal critanya*di panggil oleh sang Ibu yang sangat amat teramat kejam dan juga biang gossip di lingkungannya, Madam Red.

"Ciiiiieeeeeelll ~ come hereeee!" Madam Red memanggill Ciel dengan nada yang dibuat-buat menjadi imut. Ehe, madam Red, damaaaiii , jangan mutilasi sayaa, masi pen kawin saya *?*

Ciel pun datang, dia berlari dengan indahnya, "ya Bunda? Ada apa?"

"cuci baju ya, nak. Bunda mau pergi sama kakakmu."

"tapi Bunda.. Aku baru saja selesai masak, "

"apa kata kau ciel.. Aku mau kamu nyuciii .. Cepet .. GPL"

"GPL ?"

"ga pakee lamaaaaaa" suara merdu author, eh maksudnya suara Madam Red memecah keheningan pagi. Ciel menutup kupingnya.

"i-iya bundaa .." Ciel lari ngibrit keluar dari rumah karena melihat bundanya sudah mengeluarkan pisau bedah kesayangannya.

**OOO**

Ciel berjalan kearah sungai, dilihatnya beberapa gadis yang sedang mencuci juga, anggep aja deket manornya Ciel ada sungai, Ciel udah ngasih ijin buat bikin sungai.

"nasiiib, nasib, punya bunda kok ya kejem banget. Ga sayang anak.. Coba papa Sebby masih idup, ga mungkin jadi gini hidup saya.."

"sakarepmulah Ciel, sukurin aja apa yang ada.." gadis yang entah berantah nimbrungin keluhan Ciel.

"walaaah .. Saya cowok didandani kayak cewek, masih kurang sabar ya? Bunda saya ga tau kejam atau gimana, tega banget teh.. Teteh bayangin sakit hati saya.." entah darimana Ciel bisa tau kosakata Teteh, tapi biarlah..

Dengan penuh ocehan, keluhan, rintihan nasib, tangisan, derita, teriakan dari reader kalau author lebay, eh, yang ini ga nyambung, akhirnya Ciel pun selesai mencuci bajunya di sungaidia pun membereskan segalanya, batu kerikil diangkat, _air sungai dikantungi, lumayan buat minum dirumah,_ pikir Ciel.

**OOO**

"Bundaaa, aku pulang."

Madam Red menghampiri Ciel, dia mengobrak-abrik pakaian di dalam kernajang yang baru saja Ciel cuci.

"Ciel, lihat topi merahku yang warna merah tak?"

"tadi di cuci kan, Bun? Memang di dalam keranjang tak ada?"

"tidak."

" kayaknya ketinggalan, Bun."

"balik lagi ke sungai! Kamu harus bawa pulang topi itu!"

"tapi Bunda, berikan saya istirahat sebentar.. Saya lelah." Ciel memasang puppy eyesnya, tapi itu tidak mempan untuk Madam Red.

"oh, tidak bisa.. Cari sekarang atau kamu tidak boleh pulang.."

"Bundaaaaa.. Aku capeeeeek, lapeeeer Bundaaaaaa.." Ciel nangis.

Singkat cerita, Ciel menyusuri sungai tempat ia mencuci sambil mengeluh kepada Tetehnya.

Ya Ciel, malang nasibmu nak, aku kasihan sama kamu..

Ciel pun kembali menyusuri sungai itu, tapi sampai sore tetap saja tidak ditemukan topi merah yang dimaksud oleh bundanya.

Ciel yang malang itu pun duduk di pinggir sungai, ia mengeruk-ngeruk tanah dengan batu kerikil kecil, "kalau tidak kutemukan Bunda bisa marah, kalau aku temukan jangan-jangan Bunda juga marah."

"nak, kamu kenapa? Kok duduk disini sendiri? Ayo cepat pulang, sudah mau Maghrib, nanti diculik genderuwo lho."

Ciel menoleh kebelakang, dilihatnya sesosok manusia tinggi besar (mungkin karena Ciel pendek ya, jadi tinggi besar) yang berpakaian serba ungu polkadot, "eh, bu upol sa-"

"upol? Apa maksud kamu?"

"ungu polkadot." Ciel tersenyum sampai seolah matahari keluar dari matanya.

"oh. Lanjutkan.." kata bu Upol sambil niru gayanya pak SBY.

"saya nyari topi, topi yang meraaaaaah sekaliii. Ibu Upol lihat tidak?"

"oh, itu sih ada dirumah saya, ayo ikut, nanti saya berikan topinya."

Ciel ragu, secara tiba-tiba dia teringat masa kecilnya. Eh, teringat kata-kata Bundanya maksud saya, bahwa Ciel jangan pernah mau mengikuti orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"bu Upol, kata Bunda saya ga boleh ikut orang yang tidak saya kenal."

"oh, baiklah, kalau begitu saya Ungu Polkadot Tinggi Besar Mutar-Mutar"

Ciel cengo, diem nama tuh orang panjang tapi ga nyambung.

"sudah kenalkan sekarang?" bu Ungu Polkadot Tinggi Besar Mutar-Mutar tersenyum.

Ciel ngangguk, walau dalam hatinya dia bingung setengah mati, lanjut deh daripada mati di tangan Bunda, itu pikirnya.

Ciel pun mengikuti bu Upol *kita singkat biar cepet*

Singkat cerita, mereka sampai di rumah bu Upol. Ciel ternganga bengong ditambah heran dengan semua peralatan yang ada dirumah bu Upol, besar besar dan sangat BESAR ! Ciel mungkin tidak sampai seperempatnya.

"kalau kau bisa membuat makan malam yang enak untukku maka akan kuberikan topi yang kau maksud dan hadiah labu ajaib dariku."

Ciel diam, dia bengong, dia menapar pipinya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. "tapi bu, alat-alat di sini sangat besar. Saya tak mungkin dapat memakainya, yang ada saya mati kegencet."

"hm.. Bagaimana kalau kau minta pada butlermu yang serba bisa itu? Dia hebat kan?"

Ciel cengo. Dia bingung bagaimana bu Upol bisa tau tentang dirinya dan Sebastian semasa dulu.

*Readers: Sebby pan bapakny?

Author: anggep aja bapak merangkap butler .

Readers: (ngelemparin author pake galon aq*a)*

"err .. Yaaa .. Akan kucoba dulu." Ciel ragu-ragu tapi mau *?*

"tapi ingat, kalai kamu tidak bisa membuatkan aku makanan yang enak, maka aku akan memasakmu sebagai ganti makan malamku.." bu Upon berlalu meninggalkan Ciel yang masih terbengong-bengong seperti anak teka yang abis di ajak keliling-keliling naik ondel-ondel *?*

**OOO**

Apakah Ciel akan dimakan oleh bu Upon? Atau dia akan pulang dan membawa topi Madam Red beserta jackpot dari bu Upol?

Sebelum baca chapter selanjutnya klik tombol ini dulu :D

\/

\/

\/


	2. Chapter 2

Holahoop, ketemu lagi sama saya :D

Oh ya, disclaimernya masih ketinggalan.. aku ga bisa nulis disclaimer, ga ngerti..

Maklum, *sangat* gaptek -_-"

Langsung aja, cekidot ~ :D

OOO

Ciel yang diminta oleh bu Upol untuk membuatkannya makanan agar mendapatkan kembali topi milik Madam Red kebingungan, dengan peralatan masak sebesar ini aku harus bagaimana? bisa-bisa aku yang mati terjepit, batin Ciel.

"botchan, anda mendapatkan kesulitan ya? Fufu.."

"Se.. Sebastian.."

"^^"

"bagaimana kau bisa.."

"saya ada dimana anda membutuhkan saya.."

"kau kembali sebagai butlerku atau ayahku?"

"butler anda ^^"

"hh, okelah.. Buat makanan untuk manusia raksasa itu."

"yes, my Lord.."

Singkat cerita, Sebastian masak banyak gitu buat si Upol. Padahal sih alat masaknya lebih besar dari Sebby, tapi entah ngapa dia bisa masak pake tuh alat, emang dasar iblis =.= *di gaplok Sebby*

OOO

Ciel pun nyamper ke bu Upon sambil bawa masakan buatan Sebastian.

Bu Upon ngelirik Ciel, sedikit curiga, setau ku ini orang kan ga bisa masak, kok bisa sih? Pikir bu Upon.

"saya coba ya?"

"silahkan.." Ciel nyoba buat tersenyum, tapi apa daya mulutnya kaku habis di lem pakai lem fox sama Sebby gara-gara berisik di dapur. *di bantai Ciel*

"hoo.. Rasa asinnya pas, penyajiannya pun cantik." kata bu Upol sambil niru gayanya Parah King, saudaranya Farah Quinn.

"ya."

*Author: "Ciel. Bisa ga sih keluarin suara lebih banyak? Pelit banget jadi orang, suara ga perlu di irit bang =3="

Ciel: "satu hurup ceban."

Author: "-3- bangkrut iya saya.."*

Bu Upol yang sedang asyik sendiri sama makanan buatan Ciel atau bisa disebut juga buatan Sebastian tidak menyadari kalau perut Ciel sendiri berbunyi seperti orang yang ga makan 5 tahun.

"baiklah.. Sesuai janji saya, ini topi merahnya dan silahkan pilih 1 dari antara 2 labu ini."

"bu, labunya hanya 2?"

"banyak sih, cuma sisanya belum saya petik, sebagian udah jadi dodol labu, sisanya saya kasih buat makan ternak *?* lalu itu deh sisaannya."

"kok saya sisaan? Saya yang manis nan imut ini masa dikasih sisaan?"

"salahin topi mu nak, kalau dia ilang lebih cepet kamu ga bakal dapet sisaan kok."

"swt.."

OOO

"yang ini saja." Ciel mengambil labu kecil berwarna biru *?*.

"yasud, bawa saja.."

"terimakasih, saya permisi."

"daaaaaaa" bu Upol mengantar sambil melambaikan sapu tangan.

Ciel menghampiri Sebastian yang menunggunya sedari tadi di depan rumah bu Upol.

"ini. Bawa."

"Tuan Muda, eh, mungkin dalam penampilan seperti itu anda harus disebut Nona Muda? Fufu.."

"tutup mulutmu, Iblis!"

"saya hargai pujian anda." Sebastian membungkuk sambil tersenyum.

"sekarang kita pulang. Aku lelah. Aku ingin minum teh, dan makan beberapa scone."

"seperti kehidupan anda yang lama?"

"ya, bukan kehidupanku sekarang. Aku di siksa oleh Bunda ku, masak, mencuci."

"padahal anda tidak bisa apa-apa."

"tutup mulutmu!"

"kita pulang sekarang?"

"ya."

OOO

Singkat cerita, Ciel dan Sebastian sampai juga di Manor house, disambut oleh Madam Red yang sebenarnya ingin menyambut topi merahnya, tapi Ciel udah kepedean duluan dikira dia yang di tunggu.

"kamu kemana saja? 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran, kenapa ga pulang-pulang?"

*author: lama-lama ini jadi crita bang Toyib -.-'*

"etto .. Bunda maaf saya lama ga kasih kabar."

"memang kamu? Maksudku kan topi merah ini."

Ciel pundung.

"Tu- ah, maksud saya Nona Muda, anda baik-baik saja?"

"Sebastian? Kau masih hidup?" Madam Red bertanya seolah-olah dia tidak percaya.

Lalu cerita Sebastian bertemu Madam Red dibayangin sendiri aja, kayaknya ga pantes buat masuk fic rating K+ , maaf.

"ehem, maaf ganggu, tapi kali ini dia kembali sebagai butlerku, bukan sebagai ayahku atau dapat disebut sebagai suami mu, jadi kembalikan dia, di pesuruhku."

"nona muda, anda memang kejam."

"apa katamu, aku tak peduli.."

"kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai..

Unmei wakatsu-"

Belum selesai Grell menyanyi Ciel sudah melemparinya dengan sendal, "suaramu cacat."

Madam Red hanya diam memandangi kelakuan Ciel dan Grell, Sebastian tetap setia di samping Ciel sebagai patung pancoran *buaagh*.

OOO

Singkat cerita, Ciel ngembaliin topi merahnya Madam Red, tetap dengan setiia, Sebastian, berdiri disamping Ciel setelah selesai ngebagi-bagiin sembako.. Eh, salah, naruh teh di depan mereka maksudnya.

"jadi, selain berhasil ngambil topi ini kamu juga diberi labu oleh orang itu?" Madam Red mengamati labu berwarna biru tersebut, bingung, ada apa ya labu warna biru? Pikirnya.

"ya, tapi aku tak tau apa isinya." tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi formal, seperti Konfrensi Meja Bundar. Tapi karena ini meja kotak, jadi KMK, Konfrensi Meja Kotak.

"kita belah saja labunya." Madam Red mengocok-ngocok labu itu.

"hh.. Baiklah, Sebastian, ambilkan pisau."

-triiing-

Dalam sekejap pisau itu sudah ada di tangan Sebastian.

"bagaimana bisa?" Madam Red bengong ga percaya.

"makanya, tolong dibantu ya, dibantu.. Bim salabim jadi apa prok prok prok..

Taraaaa .. Jadi pisau.."

Wew , saya ga tau sejak kapan bang Sebby alih propesi jadi pesulap.

"garing.." Ciel cuek.

"ini pisaunya Nona." Sebastian memberi pisau itu kepada Ciel.

Ciel pun membelah labu itu.

*sfx: criiinng criiiinng criiiinng*

Ternyata isi labu itu perhiasan, banyaaaaak banget, Ciel diam, sudah biasa, kalau Manor House aku jual aku bisa dapat lebih dari ini, pikirnya.

Lain lagi dengan Madam Red,diia terpesona sampai-sampai matanya mengeluarkan kilauan-kilauan merah menyala-nyala berkobar membakar semangat jiwa raga, maju terus! Merdekaa! *author: "sejak kapan jadi naskah puisi kemerdekaan? -.-"*

Grell sih asyik sendiri, makanin kerupuk alot yang udah ada dari 4 bulan yang lalu.

"Grell, kurasa itu sudah out of order.. Kenapa masih kau makan? Mau sakit perut terus menggelepar mati?" Ciel menatap Grell dengan tatapan .

Sadisnya Ciel.

"hei Ciel, aku juga mau labu seperti punya mu, jaga rumah ya, aku mau pergi, nanti kalau pulang aku bawain oleh-oleh dodol labu deh. Daaaaa.." Madam Red langsung lari keluar.

OOO

Sesampainya di sungai Madam Red mengikuti semua hal yang dilakukan oleh Ciel, dia juga menghanyutkan topi merahnya lagi.

Dia pura-pura panik, agar bu Upol mau mendekatinya, "bagaimana ini? Topiku hilang.."

"nak, ada apa? Sudah mau maghrib, ayo pulang.."

"topi saya hilang bu.."

"ambil di rumah saya, tadi saya menemukannya. Ayo ikut."

"baiklah.." Madam Red mengikuti bu Upol yang berjalan di depan.

OOO

"nah,'buatkan aku sebuah cake, nanti akan ku krmbalikan topi milikmu itu.."

Madam Red cengo, dia bingung bagaimana mungkin Ciel yang lebih kecil darinya dapat membuat makanan untuk bu Upol dengan alat yang bahkan lebih besar darinya, Ciel tidak sapai setengah alat masak itu.

"ah, iya, kalau cakenya tidak jadi kau yang akan kumakan." bu Upol meninggalkan Madam Red.

"s**t! Harusnya kuajak saja Sebby, pastiCiel dibantu olehnya. Curang! Ga acii!"

*author: "mau gimana juga Sebby ga bakal denger perintah mu.. (kicked by Madam Red)"*

Dengan penuh perjuangan, Madam Red akhirnya berhasil membuat cake itu (meski hasilnya ccd).

"yasud laa. Aku ga niat makan ini cake, dari tampangnya ketauan cac*t."

Madam Red cemberut 15 meter *wow .. XDd* dengernya.

"ini topinya, kamu bawa saja labu ini, aku berikan sebagai hadiah."

Madam Red pun pulang dengan labu berwarna ungu besar di tangannya.

OOO

Sesampainya di Manor House, Madam Red langsung duduk disebelah Ciel, Sebastian pun datang membawakan pisau tanpa atraksi sulap seperti sebelumnya.

Kenapa? Soalnya kata bang Sebby honor dia buat sulap belum dibayar sama author, jadi dia gk mau lagi.

Kenaoa belum di bayar? Karena Ciel malakin author, katanya dia banyak ngomong dini, mahal lagi harganya, 1 huruf ceban.

Kenapa nii-channya si author cakep? Karena dia kakaknya a- oh, itu gk pas sama cerita. Ayo balik lagi ke cerita semula.

Madam Red langsung membelah labu itu, dia berharap kalau isinya juga perhiasan seperti milik Ciel.

Tapi ternyata..

Labu itu berisi ikan mas yang

ternyata bisa berbicara.

"Madam, itu ikan mas, bukan perhiasaan.."

"preketek, preket, saya ikan mas kreket.. Saya beri tiga permintaan preket. Tapi setelah itu-"

Belum selesai ikan itu bicara, Madam Red langsung mengambil ikan itu. Tampaknya iya menerima nikahnya, eh, ikannya maksud saya.

"permintaan pertama kedua dan ketiga, langsung saja sekaligus, aku minta emas dan harta yang banyak."

"kreke.. Kreket.. Baiklah.." ikan itu pun mengabulkan permintaan Madam Red.

"tetapi Madam, karena kamu sudah menggunakan 3 permintaan mu maka kamu akan berubah menjadi ikan juga."

"bagaimana bisa?"

"karena kamu tidak mendengarkan perkataanku, semua itu ada resikonya Madam."

-buuuum-

Seketika itu juga Madam Red berubah menjadi ikan sapu-sapu.

"Sebastian, bawa ikan itu! Lepaskan dia di sungai." perintah Ciel.

"yes, My Lord.."

"Pergilah kau, pergi dari hidupku.." Ciel nyanyi-nyanyi geje gitu.

"Nona, lalu bagaimana dengan Grell? Apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"keluarkan saja dia dari sini, Manor House sudah menjadi milikku lagi.."

"yes, My Lord.."

Sebastian, tanpa kenal kasihan menendang Grell begitu saja.

Malang banget, Grell hanya menerima nasib dengan tabah. Dia berdoa agar dapat menemukan pesawat jet *?* untuk pergi keluar angkasa, tampaknya ia ingin mencoba menjadi alien.

Ciel yang sudah mendapatkan kembali Manor House ternyata tidak bisa meninggalkan kehidupannya selama bersama Madam Red, dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah walaupun hasilnya tidak pernah sesuai dengan apa yang dia mau *digaplok Ciel*.

OOO

Review please, thx..

*bow down*


End file.
